scratchpad_iiifandomcom-20200216-history
Alisa The Explorer
TheCartoonMan12's TV Spoof of "Dora The Explorer". Cast *Dora Marquez - Alisa Besher (ZOOM) *Boots the Monkey - Spot the Dog (Spot) *Diego (Go Diego Go) - David (ZOOM) *Swiper - Shere Khan (The Jungle Book)/ Rajah (Aladdin) *Russia - Wart (The Sword in the Stone) *Backpack - Master Viper (Kung Fu Panda) *Map - Chanticleer (Rock-A-Doodle) *Isa - Stephanie Tanner (Full House) *Benny - SpongeBob SquarePants (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Tico - Kipper (Kipper) *The Big Red Chicken - Rocky (Chicken Run) *Baby Jaguar - Bambi (with Thumper and Flower as Extras) (Baby Jaguar) *Grumpy Old Troll - Grumpy Bear (The Care Bears) *Baby Blue Bird - Tweety Bird (Looney Tunes) *Alicia - Cara *Daisy - Princess Zelda (The Legend Of Zelda Skyward Sword) *Leon - Adult Simba (The Lion King) *Pablo - Tyron the Moose (from The Backyardigans) *Azul the Little Blue Train - Thomas the Tank Engine (Thomas and Friends) *Wizzle - Tails the Fox (Sonic) *Roberto The Robot - Roberto (RIO 2) *Rojo - Reven Evan (Jay Jay the Jet Plane) *Guillermo and Isabella - Dil Pickles (Rugrats) and Hakase (Nichijou/My Ordinary Life) *Red Rooster - Biyomon (Digimon) *Mei the China - Melody (The Little Mermaid II: Return to the Sea) *Fiesta Trio - Clover, Sam, and Alex (Totally Spies) and lots more! Gallery Alisa_(from_ZOOM)_as_Dora_The_Explorer.png|Alisa Besher as Dora The Explorer Spot The Puppy (from Spot) as Boots the Monkey.jpg|Spot The Puppy as Boots the Monkey David_(ZOOM)_as_Diego_the_Animal_Rescuer.jpg|David as Diego the Animal Rescuer Shere-Khan-shere-khan-29354605-853-480.jpg|Shere Khan as Swiper the Fox walt-disney-characters_204069_1.jpg|Rajah as Swiper (Good) Wart (from The Sword in the Stone) as Russia.jpg|Wart as Russia Master_Viper_(from_Kung_Fu_Panda)_as_Backpack.jpg|Master Viper as Backpack Chanticleer_(from_Rock-A-Doodle)_as_Map.jpg|Chanticleer as Map Stephanie_Tanner_(from_Full_House)_as_Isa_the_Iguana.jpg|Stephanie Tanner as Isa the Iguana Spongebob Squarepants (from Spongebob Squarepants) as Benny the Bull.jpg|SpongeBob SquarePants as Benny the Bull Kipper_the_Dog_(from_Kipper)_as_Tico_the_Squirrel.jpg|Kipper as Tico the Squirrel bambi-laughing.png|Bambi as Baby Jaguar Thumper happy3.gif|Thumper clipflower61.gif|and Flower as Extras (Baby Jaguar) Grumpy_Bear_(from_Care_Bears)_as_The_Grumpy_Old_Troll.jpg|Grumpy Bear as The Grumpy Old Troll Tweety Bird.png|Tweety as Baby Blue Bird Cara_as_Alicia.jpg|Cara as Alicia Princess Zelda (from The Legend Of Zelda Skyward Sword) as Daisy.png|Princess Zelda as Daisy Adult_Simba_(from_The_Lion_King)_as_Leon.jpg|Adult Simba as Leon Tyron_the_Moose_(from_The_Backyardigans)_as_Pablo.jpg|Tyron the Moose as Pablo Thomas_the_Tank_Engine_(from_Thomas_and_Friends)_as_Azul_the_Little_Blue_Train.jpg|Thomas the Tank Engine as Azul the Little Blue Train Tails_the_Fox_(from_Sonic)_as_Wizzle.jpg|Tails the Fox as Wizzle Roberto_(RIO_2)_as_Roberto_The_Robot.jpg|Roberto as Roberto The Robot Reven Evan (from Jay Jay the Jet Plane) as Rojo.jpg|Reven Evan as Rojo Dil (Rugrats) and Hakase (NichijouMy Ordinary Life) as Guillermo and Isabella.jpg|Dil and Hakase as Guillermo and Isabella Biyomon_(from_Digimon)_as_Red_Rooster.jpg|Biyomon as Red Rooster Melody (from The Little Mermaid 2 Return to the Sea) as Mei the China.jpg|Melody as Mei the China clover-sam-alex-totally-spies-clover-12969308-640-480.jpg|Clover, Sam, and Alex as The Fiesta Trio Dressing blue like the ocean by nikkdisneylover8390-da81630.jpg|Nikki as Elena Fat-daddy.png|Fat Albert as Miguel Meg-megara-24491635-1280-694.jpg|Meg as Valerie Marquez Hercules-br-disneyscreencaps.com-4273.jpg|Hercules as Abuelo Robinfrog.jpg|Robin as Coqui Hannah_Second_Bonus_Costume.png|Hannah as Mary Lambie-amiga-doctora-juguetes-importada-10970-MLA20036773240 012014-O.jpg|Lambie as Little Lamb Emily (from Annie - It's the Hard Knock Life (PBS)).jpg|Emily as Yuki Rooster Puppet (Baby Einstein).jpg|Rooster Puppet as Little Map Rafael.jpg|Rafael as Senor Tucan Dot.png|Dot as Baby Bugga Bugga Bugs-life-disneyscreencaps.com-459.jpg|Princess Atta as Mommy Bugga Bugga Rocky_rhodes_chicken_run.jpg|Rocky as The Big Red Chicken Iago_in_Aladdin_and_the_King_of_Thieves.jpg|Iago as Pirate Parrot Sticks stand.png|Sticks as Amelie The France Bendy.png|Bendy as Tanzania Junior.png|Junior Asparagus as Baby Winky Diddy Kong.png|Diddy Kong as Perrito Moana.png|Moana as Fifi Hamton J. Pig as Max.png|Hampton J. Pig as Pepe the Pig Baby Animal drums 2018.jpg|Baby Animal as Baby Bongo 250px-Donkeyshrek.jpg|Donkey as Sparky Banzai in The Lion King.jpg|Banzai as Sami Gargamelgrinningface.jpg|Gargamel as Fomkah Betrayus.png|Betrayus as Ying-Ying Alice Angel.png|Alice Angel as Fifi (Good) 0100 Danny Dog.png|Danny Dog as Sami (Good) Head Wizard in Dragon Tales.jpg|Head Wizard as Fomkah (Good) Pac-Man In Mission ImPacable.jpg|Pac-Man as Ying-Ying (Good) Category:Eli Wages Category:TheCartoonMan12 Category:Dora the Explorer TV Spoofs Category:TV Spoofs Category:TV Show Spoofs Category:Nickelodeon Spoofs